Kurama of Silkwood
by mintry1295
Summary: Kurama Naruto formerly Uzumaki was thrown out of Konoha because of nearly killing the precious Uchiha but Naruto was more than happy to leave. After merging with the Kyuubi, he found a home in Suna but a request from the Kazekage led him to discover an entirely new world where he was accepted and appreciated. Hanyou/Half-demon!Naruto SessxNar malexmale


**EDIT (please read)**

**mint:** Hello, a lot of people are asking me about whether this story is a yaoi/slash/malexmale story or not so I have inluded it in the story summary. Sesshoumaru is male in the story as well as Naruto so yes, it is a malexmale story. I apologize if I have upset anyone regarding this matter and I guess I am partly at fault. I assumed that unless specified, characters are understood to be the same gender as they appear in their respective manga/anime.

* * *

mint: Hey guys, I'm here with another story with a pairing that has been haunting me in my sleep ever since I thought of it, SesshoumaruxNaruto. I just can't find enough stories on this pairing so I finally decided on writing one.

There are a few things that I've twisted a little bit in order to make my story work:

(1) I can't find a consistent map of the Naruto world so because of that, I will only consider the City of Roran and Sunagakure as the major human settlements in the Land of Wind. (It's important later) Since the Wind Country is mostly a desert, I assume that there would be smaller human settlements only in oases. (2) I need a separate country where the 'Inuyasha world' will take place. In order to not confuse it with the Demon Country in the anime, I decided that I will name it Fiend Country (there aren't a lot of synonyms for demon). The Fiend Country will be a huge separate landmass far into the west of Wind Country (3) The Wind Country is connected to four countries according to Naruto wikia, one we don't know, second the country containing Ishigakure, third the country containing Amegakure, and fourth the River country. Other than these four, I will assume that there is no other land mass connecting to the Wind Country and that the rest will be surrounded by sea.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha are not mine.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: THE REQUEST

* * *

"Ah Suna, how I miss you," A teen muttered to himself, his long blonde hair billowing softly in the desert wind as he looked at the sand-colored gates of the village.

"Kurama-sama, welcome back," the gate guard greeted the blonde.

The blonde nearly pouted at the formality, "Shin, how many times have I told you to call me Naruto,"

"I've lost count Kurama-sama. But this is for safety purposes,"

Safety purposes, yes, he knew that all too well. Knowing that the issue was a lost cause, the teen named Kurama Naruto let it drop and just rolled his eyes to show his displeasure. Besides, it wouldn't do well for the Kazekage's 'cousin' to be caught fighting with a gate guard.

"Oh Kurama-sama is back," A villager said and soon enough a chain of his name erupted from the villagers, greeting him from his long trip. All the while, the gate guard named Shin snickered softly in the background at the young man's predicament.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at my misfortune you traitor," he mumbled quietly, just enough for the other to hear before entering the village.

If there is one thing Naruto dislikes about being back in Suna, it's their reception to him. He supposed it came with the title he now holds. Being part of the 'royal family' does have its perks but since the other three members of the family are shinobi, the civilian villagers, and sometimes even the shinobi ones just can't have the same level of familiarity with his 'cousins' that they have with him. He is after all registered as a civilian, but only on papers of course.

He let his feet guide him to the familiar route to the Kazekage tower, a sphere-shaped building in Suna, and where one of his 'cousins' is probably drowning himself in his paperwork.

"Good morning, Kurama-sama. Kazekage-sama is free right now," The secretary outside the room of the Kazekage smiled at him.

"Thank you,"

The Kazekage's office is not a very lavish place. Shinobis are expected to stand or kneel – depends on the shinobi – before the Kazekage so chairs or a sofa was absent besides the one that the Kage is using. There's a desk and some plants, other than that, the room isn't much to look at.

"You know, I'm still amazed at how you keep your paperwork to a minimum. I remember the old man and the old hag always ranting about it," Naruto said as he walked in the room.

True enough, there were only a few papers on top of the Kazekage's desk which one of them he was currently signing.

"Why are you wondering? It's your favourite jutsu," The red-head Kazekage said, still signing the document in his hands.

"And I'm still wondering why the Third and the Fifth never thought of that,"

The Kazekage set the document he was holding aside and faced Naruto, "So, what happened?"

Naruto let go of his casual bearing and stood in place with his feet together, back straight and arms on his sides, "Well, there wasn't much damage, at least to us that is. They really were doing illegal business so I just sent them back to their village, with some evidence. I suspect a letter of apology in two to three days' time," He reported formally.

"Well, that solves that. Thank you Naruto,"

"You're welcome, Gaara,"

The red-head turned his chair around and glanced outside the round windows of the office seemingly forgetting about his companion.

"Gaara, is there something wrong? You haven't dismissed me yet," Naruto moved closer to the Kazekage until he was directly in front of his desk.

Gaara relaxed to his chair and sighed, "There is something I hope you could help me with Naruto,"

Naruto almost frowned at the grave tone the red-head had switch into.

"Well, what is it?"

"Do you remember when you fixed my seal?" Gaara asked.

"Yes,"

Oh, he remembered it alright and it also made him remember what happened before it. When Konoha had forsaken him.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It was right after the retrieval mission of one Uchiha Sasuke that the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade issued when it happened. Kurama Naruto who was Uzumaki Naruto at that time fought with his 'friend' for him to come back to Konoha and Naruto actually succeeded. Both were injured badly with Naruto having the worst of it but because of his 'guest', by the time they reached Konoha, he wasn't as badly beaten as he had been. Of course, the people of Konoha misunderstood this._

_Once he gave them Sasuke, they immediately shouted and berated at him for nearly killing their precious Uchiha when said Uchiha didn't do anything to him. Of course, since he was a little healed already _–_ though still badly injured; a normal person wouldn't even be able to walk let alone stand if they had Natuto's injuries _–_ his reasoning was met with closed minds. His drastic wounds, the proof that Sasuke was the one that nearly killed him, have toned down a little. Nobody was there to protect him and stood for him because his friends were all in the infirmary already probably with the Hokage. Sakura was there but she just glared at him the whole time, such a great friend she is._

"_Get out here you Demon!"_

_Their voices rang harshly in Naruto's ears but he wasn't stupid. He knew that from that moment, when the people actually told him to leave, that Konoha was no longer a home. He tried for a very long time to fit in around Konoha and prove himself but it seems that no matter what he did, he will always be 'the demon'. It wasn't as if the crowd will even let him enter the village anyway so he did the only thing he could do at the moment, one that he never thought he would do, leave Konoha. The moment he turned his back from the crowd, the people shouted in joy and still yelled at him to leave at the same time. Naruto didn't feel much about leaving. He thought he would be sad, depressed but he felt nothing. He did feel a little sad about leaving his friends and Grandma Tsunade and the Pervy Sage but he continued walking away from the village without even looking back once, his hands tucked in his pockets._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Since then, Naruto had been wandering alone. He travelled in non-shinobi villages in henge and learned as much as he can. He studied for survival and when he was running out of villages, the nine-tailed fox Kurama sealed inside him suggested that they merge.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

'_**Kit.'**_

'_What is it Kurama?'_

_Naruto and the demon fox Kurama became on good terms once he left the village. Kurama would alert Naruto of any approaching danger or Konoha ANBU that seemed hell bent on finding him. It was probably the Hokage's instructions but Naruto had made up his mind to not step foot on Konoha again, well give or take some years. He wasn't keen on forgiving that village yet._

'_**We're gonna run out towns to go to in this rate and you haven't learned much still,'**_

'_What do you propose we do?' Naruto asked with a frown._

_Of course he knew. They were running out of grounds fast. It just so happen that the village he is currently in even have a library and most of the towns don't have one._

'_**How about we fuse?'**_

'_Fuse? What do you mean?'_

'_**Basically, we'll become one. There's no Naruto and Kurama anymore. You would be a combination of both. But you were born human, we cannot erase that so you cannot become a full demon. You'll be a half-demon then,'**_

'_What's this got to do with our previous topic?' Naruto asked calmly. Travelling around by himself had forced him to abandon his childish ways and become mature faster, much to the joy of the fox._

'_**Fox demons have three governing elements: Fire, Nature, and Illusions. With Fox Illusions, that uses demon energy, you can create a henge that will not be detected by ninja.'**_

' …'

'_**Well?'**_

'_I admit, it is a good idea. But this process will surely leak some of my or your chakra signature and that would not be good. Although the number of Konoha ninja tailing after our traces have decreased, they will surely recognize it.'_

'_**Leave that to me,'**_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

The transformation process was an experience Naruto wished he would forget. Thanks to old seals that Kurama knew, the process never alerted anyone but it hurt. It hurt a lot. A lot of his bones and body structure changed as well as his appearance. His hair grew long, his whiskers more pronounced, two fox ears in his head (it still felt weird not feeling his ears at the sides of his face) and nine long tails fanned behind him. The fox was blubbering with joy once he counted his tails. Apparently the appearance of the complete set of tails indicated he was very powerful. Kurama said he expected Naruto to grow only two of them, initially of course. Oh yes, Kurama was still there but he was only a voice, his conscience as Naruto would say but Kurama preferred the term inner demon. He uses fox illusions to hide his 'extra appendages' including the whisker marks whenever he's in a village and like Kurama said, he was undetected letting him travel to the Shinobi villages and learning more and training more than he could. Since then, Naruto decided on using the name Kurama Naruto as Uzumaki Naruto would have stood out.

After a few years of adapting with his new body, Naruto finally paid Gaara a visit.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_You're saying you merged with the demon fox?" Kankuro asked bewildered._

"_Yes, you asked that for the third time already," Naruto exasperatedly answered._

"_And Konoha just threw you out! How dare them!" Temari shouted at the top of her lungs. This was the guy that made her little brother change and made them a family again. To her, Naruto was a blessing._

"_Well, yeah,"_

"_Can he stay here?" Kankuro asked his little brother who was already the Kazekage at that point, much to Naruto's chagrin._

"_What?!" Naruto only shouted._

"_Only if he wants to," Gaara said calmly though he secretly hoped his friend would agree._

"_Well I-" Naruto looked at the three siblings whose eyes continued to be fixed on him._

"_Fine, but you gotta let me do something in return,"_

"_Nonsense, you are my brother's friend Naruto. We would be delighted to welcome you in Suna," Temari said however the blonde was not paying attention and was still thinking hard about 'doing something in return'._

"_Naruto, it's fi-"_

"_How about I fix your seal for you?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

The sand siblings did not just let him stay in Suna after that, the three adopted him into the family resulting in his 'cousin' status. The council were all up for it though of course they failed to mention about Naruto being a half-demon to them. The shinobi of the sand were delighted as well for they all knew Naruto as the 'hero-who-made-Gaara-sane' and the Kazekage made it a law for all shinobi not to utter a word about Kurama Naruto being Uzumaki Naruto as well in order to protect him from Konoha. Since Konoha and Suna were allies, Naruto either had to be hidden in the Kazekage compound whenever a messenger from Konoha arrives or away from Suna in a secret mission (since he was not supposed to be a shinobi) whenever said messenger happens to be Hyuuga.

Back to the situation at hand…

"Ever since you fixed the seal, I've been feeling something in the far edges of the Wind Country. It is very subtle, I can barely feel it but I'm convinced it's there,"

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the natural environment. Surely he must have felt it before?

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, I feel it. It's very faint but I wonder why I haven't noticed it before?" frowned the blonde.

"It's probably because you don't stay for a long period of time. You're always on the move Naruto and probably causing trouble. I on the other hand stay here most of the time doing nothing but paperwork,"

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "Well, if you say it like that…"

"It's probably because of our demons that we feel it. I don't know about the other jinchuurikis though,"

"Do you want me to check it out?"

Green eyes focused themselves on the blonde's face not hiding the worry that he felt for his friend.

"Gaara, don't worry about me. If I can't do it, I promise I'll go back as soon as I can,"

"I can't help but worry about you," The red-head stared as his friend and Naruto stared back.

After a few seconds, Gaara broke the connection and sighed.

"Alright you win. But promise me to come back as soon as you can,"

"I promise,"

* * *

That being said, Naruto travelled on the big expanse of desert of the Wind Country west of Suna. He didn't know where to go and basically just followed the weird pulse of… something in the borders of land. The trip was challenging because of the harsh conditions and Naruto had to take provisions with him in this trip. He would usually just hunt food but it was the desert and not the forest that he went to; there isn't much wild game in the desert. He thankfully passed through one or two oases and stocked up on food.

After days of travelling and seeing endless sand, Naruto made it to the edge of the desert. Rocks and mountains greeted the blonde but not much forest and wildlife to hunt on. Because of this, Naruto decided on heading towards the City of Ronan first to stock up on provisions once again. He also needed to send word to the Kazekage that he was alright. The blonde would usually send a messenger toad for this purpose but ever since he left Konoha, he had refrained using the toads. Naruto wasn't quite keen on seeing any Konoha nin at the present and the toads could give away his location, no matter how much he trusts them. So instead of toads, he opted for the old-fashioned messenger birds that can be rented in every major village.

Once everything was set, Naruto set out once again to find the source of the energy. It was getting stronger as he travelled south of Ronan so he deduced that he was on the right path. After another 3 days of travelling, he found the origin. It was ordinary, almost too plain as he approached the base of the mountain. He approached the rocky base of the mountain and carefully touched the biggest stone there. It was nothing out of the ordinary, the bushes around it were the same, the soil, the rocks but the origin was there, or rather, behind it.

'_What do you think?'_ Naruto asked his inner demon for he was out of ideas.

'_**Well… There is something. It's almost like a seal. Do you think your blood will work?'**_

'_Why would my blood work?'_

'_**It's just a guess. But since only you and the red-head can feel it, maybe it has something to do with you being jinchuuriki,'**_

'_Well, it's worth a try,'_

With that, Naruto bit his thumb, the same way before a summoning, and smeared it across the rock. The blonde waited for something, anything but nothing.

"Well, I have to think of- whoa!"

The half-demon was thrown back in surprise as the blood absorbed itself on the rock and the boulder actually moved aside to reveal a dark cave.

"Am I supposed to enter that?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, eyeing the dark passage.

'_**Just go in already,'**_

"Fine, fine,"

The blonde kitsune entered the cave but was surprised as a loud thud resounded behind him and the light suddenly disappeared. The rock had returned itself.

"Wait! Move you damn rock! How am I supposed to get back?!" Naruto shouted and pounded against the rock.

Being in a dark place didn't affect him. Because of his half-demon heritage, he could see a little in the dark, however, he doesn't appreciate being stuck in a cave.

"What the-"

Naruto had to close his eyes as a blinding light registered in his peripheral vision. Fortunately, he got his back turned from it, as he was still pounding at the entrance, since he was positive he could've gone blind from its intensity. The light quickly toned down and the blonde turned his head to look. Inside, there was a flat stone disk embedded in the middle of the small cave. It was black as night and he didn't know what it was but that was not the point. The light was floating upwards from the outline of the disk, making a small open cylinder of light that behaves in a manner similar to the light curtains he once saw in his travels in the Northern countries. The light was not still, more like dancing.

"What is that?"

Naruto carefully approached the light taking small steps as he go, after all, as he still doesn't know what those are, it would be a good idea to practice caution. In front of the light, the Kitsune couldn't help but marvel at its beauty as he slowly tried to touch the light. He didn't know what to expect but was nonetheless surprised when the light only felt like wind caressing his skin.

'_What do you think it is?'_

'_**I don't know. But this is what you were looking for,'**_

'_Hey look there are markings in the stone,'_

The blonde stepped closer to the disk stone and observed the different markings engraved on it. The patterns were unknown to Naruto but there were whimsical almost beautiful even. In his trance he didn't notice that he had already stepped inside the circle.

"WHOA!"

The patterns in the disk stone glowed in front of Naruto's eyes and he suddenly felt a weird light-headed feeling the brought him to his knees.

"W-what was that?" Naruto frowned.

The sensation he felt was unlike anything he ever experienced. It didn't hurt or anything, it was more of a surprising feeling. He felt light. Naruto imagined that that must be what flying feels like.

"Wait a minute," Naruto looked around the cave once he was back to his wits. It was different.

The cave was dim but Naruto's senses cannot be wrong. This cave is different from the one he was in earlier. The subtle change in the shape, scent and the feel was different from earlier. He couldn't have teleported… right?

"Okay… this is weird,"

'_**Gawking there would not do anything,'**_

'_Hey! I needed some time to… recover!'_

'…_**that was lame,'**_

'_Hmph. Sure, be that way,'_

Naruto, despite arguing with Kurama's voice, followed its advice and stepped out of the disk stone. As soon as his feet left the stone, an opening suddenly appeared in front of him blinding him temporarily by the light.

"Ah, that surprised me!"

Naruto took a deep breath and stepped towards the opening readying himself physically and mentally to whatever was outside.

* * *

mint: Well, that was rather long for a change...


End file.
